Airs Above The Ground
by HogwartsFearless221BTardis
Summary: AU/AH/OOC. Clary and Jace are both competing at the London Olympics in the Equestrian: Team Showjumping phase, but they are rivals; with Clary on the British team and Jace on the American team. With the pressure on who will win the battle for the gold medal? And will love find its way into their unexpected relationship? Possible swear words in later chapters & rating may change.
1. Prologue

Airs Above The Ground: Prologue

I don't know if anyone has done anything similar but this is an equestrian based fanfic, but I'll include definitions of any horsey-type words and feel free to message/review if anything needs explaining!  
~ Airs above the ground - are movements in haute école or 'high school' classical dressage (the art of riding and training a horse in a manner that develops obedience, flexibility, and balance) where the horse leaves the ground with two or four feet in response to the rider's commands. Made famous by the Lippizan horses at the Spanish Riding School.  
**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, my own plot._**  
_Includes most characters from TMI and a couple from TID._  
_Characters are most likely OOC._

''This type of training is extremely useful for both showjumpers as it improves flexibility and balance in both horse and rider as well as developing muscle groups.'' Will, the chef d'équipe **[A/N basically a team coach for an equestrian team]** lectured, demonstrating a canter over some caveletti **[A/N Very small jumps that are slightly off the ground]**, on the outside of the team's huge sand arena.  
''That's all for today, enjoy the rest of your day and get ready to leave for the Olympic park first thing tomorrow morning!'' He advised, jumping down from his mount.

Clary was still sat atop Inferno, her bright chestnut horse who matched her hair, when the rest of the team filed out and Isabelle approached her.  
''You ready for tomorrow?'' Izzy inquired excitedly.  
Clary instantly broke out of her daydream and saw Izzy and her horse, Athena.  
''Huh?..'' Clary yawned.  
''Will you ever stop daydreaming?'' the girl laughed.  
''Sorry, I'm just trying not to think about tomorrow.'' Clary uttered, fidgeting in the saddle.  
''Nervous then?''  
''Tremendously.'' she sighed.  
''Everything will be fine.'' Isabelle assured, stroking Athena's neck.

Clary looked up at Isabelle, one of her best friends, her jet black, dead straight hair fell down her back from under her riding helmet. Izzy's vibrant blue eyes glistened excitedly back at Clary.  
''C'mon, we better get the horses washed and there's a tonne of tack to be cleaned too.''  
''Only you would have a blue roan horse that needs washing almost every day Iz.'' Clary retorted.  
Izzy led the way out of the gently lit indoor arena, with show jumps propped up against the walls. Clary followed behind clicking Inferno on, taking in the last of the familiar leather and horse smell inside the arena, with her reins loosened and her head occupied with mixed feelings of tomorrow.

As soon as she got home from the yard that evening, and jumped in the shower, Clary collapsed into her comfy bed. Not long before her eyes had started to , she heard a quiet knock on her bedroom door.  
''Clary, it's Jon.'' she heard her brother whisper behind the door.  
''Come in.'' Clary murmured sleepily, sitting up on her shoulders and turning on her bedside lamp, illuminating the room. Jonathon, her brother, stuck his head through the open door, his face lined with a grin. He looked so much like their father, Valentine, with his blonde-white hair and dark eyes. Whereas Clary was the spitting image of a younger version of their mother, Jocelyn.

''What's up?'' Clary questioned, rubbing her eyes with one hand.  
''Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.'' Jonathon fretted.  
''It's fine.'' she told him.  
''I just wanted to say that you did really well today, and don't worry about Will, he's being hard on everyone lately especially since we're competing against his younger cousin in a couple of days.'' He revealed, leaning against Clary's door frame.  
''Will has a cousin?'' She asked.  
''Yeah, one of my long distance friends actually.'' Jon pushed his hair back from where it fell into his face.  
''Oh.'' Clary replied, not really knowing what else to say.  
''You remember Jace, right?'' He went on.  
''Briefly, why?'' She questioned further, remembering that all used to play together when they were little.  
''Well, he used to be on our team, but then when his parents got offered some job opportunities in America, he joined the showjumping team over there and I guess he's now on the Olympic team. Which is why Will is making the team work hard because -''  
''He doesn't want to lose to his cousin?'' Clary butted in, raising her eyebrows.  
''Yeah, but also as their our rivals, just as we are to them, it's going to be a race to the gold medal Clary.'' Jonathon informed his sister, rubbing the back of his neck worriedly.  
''I never knew Jace was on the Olympic team thought. I only found out from Will, I guess he wanted it to be a surprise, we only spoke about a month ago. Anyway, I'll leave you to sleep, I know that you need it and we all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.'' He added, before slowing turning to exit Clary's room.  
''Thanks Jon, night.'' Clary mumbled, ready to close her eyes.  
''Goodnight Clary.'' Jonathon replied over his shoulder, pulling the door shut behind him. Clary flicked the switch on her bedroom light and the room was engulfed in darkness, she dropped off to sleep without thought of what the next day would bring.

Thanks for reading! Please review and I hope you like it. Not sure when I will post the first chapter as I have exams I need to do in the next month but might write some more this week :)


	2. Prologue: In more detail

Airs Above The Ground ~ Prologue: more detail

Hi again! I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed, for all the lovely comments, especially to; **oasisdreamer , Rose , fanfictionlife and Guest** , and the follows/favs. I have gone over the prologue and added some more details, etc. and I feel that it is better than it was overall, if you have any suggestions for improvements; enlighten me. I've also decided to do a page on the characters so that you have a clear idea of their ages, the teams and the character's horses.  
I think I'll update around every week starting mid-June, but I'm sorry if for any reason I can't meet this deadline, anyway here are the profiles of the characters…

_British Team: (Team coach = Will Herondale)_

**Clary Morgenstern**– 18 years old.  
Ginger hair, green eyes, 5''7. Small, and slightly under average weight.  
British showjumper, lives in Yorkshire, England – moved from Scotland with her mother, Jocelyn after, their parents having temporary break, two years ago. So hasn't known Jace much – only played at kids.  
Very artistic, can be socially awkward around people she doesn't know well. She comes out of her shell on horseback. Best friends with Isabelle and Simon, and Jonathan is her brother.  
Horse: Inferno, bright chestnut with a small white star.

**Jonathan Morgenstern** – 19 years old.  
Blonde-white hair, dark eyes, 6''2. Average weight, etc.  
British showjumper lives in Yorkshire, England. Stayed with his father in Yorkshire, when Clary and Jocelyn moved away for a while. Close friends with Jace before he moved to America, keeps in touch with him every now and then. Aline is his girlfriend, supports the team.  
Musically artistic, sporty and isn't afraid to speak his mind to others, big ego.  
Horse: Encore, pure grey.

**Isabelle Lightwood** – 18 years old.  
Black hair, blue eyes, 6''. Tall and slim.  
British showjumper lives near Clary and Jonathan. Best friends with Clary and dating Simon, Alec (good friends with Jon) and Max are her brothers, they moved to America with Jace and her parents – while she stayed with her auntie and Will in England, because she wanted to stay with her friends and the British team.  
Loves partying and having fun, but also serious about her riding. Outgoing and flirty.  
Horse: Athena, blue roan.

**Simon Lewis** – 18 years old.  
Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, 5''9. Average weight, etc.  
British showjumper, also lives near Clary/Jonathan and Izzy. No siblings, best friends with Clary and friendly with Jon. Dating Isabelle.  
Quiet, laid-back and loves comics, etc.  
Horse: Tanta, liver chestnut, four white socks.

_American Team: (Team coach = Tessa Grey)_

**Jace Wayland** – 19 years old.  
Blonde hair, gold eyes, 6''1. Average weight, well-built but not muscular.  
American showjumper, used to be on the British team until his parents got a job offer and therefore moved to America with his brothers; Alec and Max, and joined the team over there. Lives in Kentucky., friendly with everyone on the team.  
Will Herondale – the British team's coach is his cousin, has no siblings.  
Sporty, big ego, flirty, arrogant, but has an open heart.  
Horse: Wayfarer, dapple grey.

**Sebastian Verlac** – 19 years old.  
Dark hair, dark eyes, 6''2. Average weight,etc.  
American showjumper, also live in Kentucky – like the whole team. Friends with everyone on the team.  
Outgoing, flirty, determined and dedicated.  
Horse: Trax, jet black, white stripe.

**Maia Roberts** – 19 years old.  
Dark hair, brown eyes, 5''9. Average weight but quite slim.  
American showjumper, dating Jordan, also on the team. Friends with everyone on the team, feels hard being the only girl on the team – but finds help with Tessa.  
Likes to have fun but cautious and caring.  
Horse: Chancer, skewbald.

**Jordan Kyle** – 19 years old.  
Light brown hair, brown eyes, 6''. Average weight, etc.  
American showjumper, dating Maia.  
Caring but outgoing and competitive.  
Horse: Remrock, bright bay.

I'll include links in my profile for the horse colours, markings and words for any non-horsey people from this fanfic. I will try to post Chapter 1 very soon!


End file.
